Akatsuki, Chocolate Cake, and Sasuke's Vengence!
by Petals of Paladin
Summary: You haven't seen random until you've seen crazy! [I randomly take things from other stories and 'advertise' there stories. See how cute I am? I disclaimer them, of course, so I'm not technicly breaking the rules...][On Hiatus until I get suggestions]
1. Sasuke's Past! A Flash of Remembering

Heehee.. Haahaa.. Okay, okay. You haven't seen crazy until you've seen this..

**Itachi: Disclaimer?**

Oh, thanks for the reminder. And you can do it too, my little Uchiha 3

**Itachi: I'm not yours! Because you don't own Naruto or the song "The Akatsuki", which was nicely taken from Everybody Likes Chocolate Cake. AND YOU DIDN'T ASK!**

Hey, that's what disclaimers are for. You heard the hottie, I own nothing but the plot. Onto the story!

* * *

Chapter 1: Sasuke's Past! A Flash of Remembering why the crap he's gonna kill Itachi! 

_

* * *

Rain._

_It had rained, that day._

_On the day of his party at school._

_He was supposed to be greeted by his kaa-san be given a hug, and have cake with his family.._

_Chocolate, to be exact._

_But no; Itachi ruined all that._

_How?_

_By taking his chocolate cake._

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha, age 15, an Avenger. 

For what?

Why, his chocolate cake.

Sasuke could remember that day...

**FLASHBACK OF DOOM**

_"Hi Mom, Dad, I'm hoooome!" THe young Uchiha of age 5's voice rang out as he ran in from the rain, into his house._

_"Kaa-san?" He whispered the formality of his mother._

_"Itachi-nii-san?" He wodnered where they all went.._

_"Hai, Sasuke?" Came Itachi's voice._

_"Where's Kaa-san, Itachi-nii-san?"_

_"Dead. All of them."_

_"Why?"_

_"I killed them."_

_There was chocolate all over Itachi's face._

_"What about my cake?"_

_"I ate it."_

_Then, Itachi left._

_The young avenger fell to the ground, and yelled,_

_"I VOW TO AVENGE MY CLAN... AND MY CHOCOLATE CAKE!"_

**Flashback of DOOM ending!**

And so there was the reason why he wanted to kill Itachi.

Speaking of Itachi...

**At the Akatsuki Lair..**

"And that's why my little bro wants to kill me."

"Over a piece of chocolate cake?"

"You betcha!"

"Well, that's nice.. Itachi, wanna sing?"

"Sure Kisame. Leader, hit it!"

The One Piece theme begans to play, and Itachi and Kisame begin to sing their own version.

**"Ya yo, ya yo, ya yo, oh, oh!**

**His name is Leader…that's Akatsuki Leader!**

**Gonna be king of the ninjas!**

**He's crazy for chocolate! How did that happen?**

**Yo ho ho, he took a bite of cocoa!**

**Ya yo, ya yo, ya yo, oh, oh!**

**Oh! His name's Itachi, he's like a samurai!**

**And a F-I-S-H-Y Kisame's not shy!**

**Sasori's doin' that puppet thing!**

**While Deidara's talkin' for the would-be king.**

**Ya yo, ya yo, ya yo, oh, oh!**

**It's time for Akatsuki!**

**That's the name of their group!**

**In the Secret Base!**

**Ya yo, ya yo**

**It's time for Akatsuki!"**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

See? WASN'T THAT WERID?

THe whole idea was from reading **Everybody Loves Chocolate Cake **by **EvilSithGirl.**

Really.. Her brother. So go see it. Yeah. Also..

REVIEW! I'll add more, you see 3


	2. OH ME GEE! The Chocolate Cake Scandal!

Hey hey, I'm back, uploading chapters faster then lightspeed. -Dannananana.. Dananannanana.. Dananananan- Heehee.

Again, I ow nnothing. Not even the IDEA for this story.

Half hte idea, fine.

THe other half is **Everybody Loves Chocolate Cake **by **EvilSithGirl**.

Read it. OH RIGHT. Our special guest today is..

OROCHIMARU!

**Orochimaru: I'm a hot gay man!**

AND HOW! 333

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Again, we're in the Akatsuki lair..

Why don't we go someplace more important.

Like Team 7's training area?

Yeah.

That sounds about right.

**Team 7's Training area**

It had been nearly 4 hours since they had gotten here

Sakura sighed, irritated, while Naruto slammed his head on the bridge and Sasuke stood there, looking cool.

Or pondering his memories.

Either way, he was standing there.

So NYAA.

Anyways..

Kakashi hadn't coem yet, and the three genins were waiting for results on if they'd be i nthe Chunin exam this year.

Heaven KNOWS they didn't win when they were younger.

Since Sasuke's butt got kicked by Lee an all..

And Naruto beat the crap out of him the same year, when he tried to go to Orochimaru..

Yeah.

They needed to win this year. Or be stuck together.

Forever.

Forever.

For- Okay, back with the story,

Anyways, the moral of this random little thing is: They don't make good ninjas like they used to.

Alright, so everything was normal. Kakashi was late, he made up a lied, etc. So now they get a mission to..

Get a chocolate cake fro mthe cake store for Tsunade's birthday!

However... The little cake wasn't... Together, so to speak, when it was delivered.

**Flashback of Mild DOOM**

_"Alright, we'll take this cake to Tsuande-baa-!" Naruto exclaimed, taking the cake. "Why don't we let Sasuke-kun hold it, Naruto-kunn, so you don't drop it." Sakura replied, reasing it out of Naruto's hands and into Sasuke's. Sasuke twitched slightly. "I-I've got to take a piss." He muttered, running away. "LIKE WE NEEDED TO KNOW TEME!" Naruto yelled._

_Kakashi blinked. "Isn't the the bathroom the other way? That's the way to the.. Uchiha.. Manision.. OH ME GEE GET THAT CAKE!" "... Did sensei just say oh me gee?" "Yes Naruto, he did."So the three bravely ran to the manision._

**In the manision! OF DOOM!**

_"All mine.. Itachi will not get this one!" The Uchiha progidy laughed, digging into the cake. He ate all of it, except for two pieces. Why? Well, Naruto kicked his nuts, Kakashi saved the cake, and Sakura stood there looking pretty. Yup.._

**Flashback end... TT**

And so thats why Tsunade gave them a mission so she could get what was LEFT of her cake. To eat. Yeah. Everybody loves chocolate cake, remember?

"Great, thanks alot Sasuke." "Dobe, a lot has a space between a and lot." "How would you know, Sasuke-teme?" "I listen, unlike you." There was the crackling of a powering up Rasengan and Chidori. "SENSEI! THEY'RE AT IT AGAIN!" The pink-haired Kunoichi yelled. "OH ME GEE! Just wait till I, like, finish my hair!" This stopped the crackling as the two ninjas said, "Did Kakashi jsut say 'oh mee gee' and 'like'?" "Yes, yes he did."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haha, yeah.. Best chapter yet.. But you know wha tthe werid thing is?

I can see all of this happening.

Mostly Kakashi saying "OH ME GEE." And that's scary.

SO. REVIEWER TIME! And our special reviewer is today.. The only who reviewed! **EvilSithGirl** herself! Not her brother. HERSELF. SO HA.

**EvilSithGirl** - Lol, I'll continue for quite some time. I love your **Everybody Loves Chocolate Cake** story/brother's sotry. It's awesome. Anyways, continuing reviewing! gives chocolate cake

Sasuke: CHOCOLATE CAKE!


End file.
